A Black Rose
by Almost-Lost-Hope6
Summary: After the return of Dracula, and his revenge on Gabriel Van Helsing, Dracula goes in search for a new bride. If you think this story sounds familiar under a diff pen name, i didn't copy, i changed my pen name, cuz i couldn't loggin for my last one.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"My first, real, ball!" I said to myself. I was so nervous. I loved my gown that I was wearing; it was a dark, almost black blue with silver trimming. I had on white, satin gloves, and white satin slippers. I had on a silver necklace with teardrop diamonds that sparkled in the candlelight. Since it was a great All Hollow's Eve Ball I wore a silver mask. This wasn't just any old ball, my parents reminded me, and this was some celebration of the return of a great nobleman. My parents did not know whom, but every maiden was invited along with much other nobility. That's why I'm here; my father and mother hope I meet a great nobleman to keep them on the social ladder. But I was looking 17, being only 14. I didn't want to marry so soon, and have children with an old ugly man who was a pig. I shivered at the thought. As I went over all the things my mother told me to remember, the proper way to stand and sit, I longed for someone to ask me for a dance.  
  
All of a sudden the music stopped and the people stopped dancing, when the most beautiful man walked through the great doubled wooden doors. He was a tall man, wearing all black under a cloak. The cloak was gold with red and diamonds and jewels decorated the cloak around him. His long, sleek, black hair was pulled back with a gold clip. His face was framed by two loose pieces of hair. I could not see his face exactly, for it was covered with a gold mask. I just stood there watching as he beckoned the ball to continue and looked over the crowd. I just looked down, hoping he would not notice feeble little me. When someone lifted my chin, shivers running throughout my body. I looked up into dark brown eyes and a wry smile. It was HIM. I was so shocked when he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and my hand into his. We started to dance. We gracefully glided across the floor, looking into each other's eyes. It was so hypnotic that I barely noticed when the music stopped and he took me towards his seat. He motioned me to a lower but still elegant chair next to his. I curtsied and he bowed. Before I sat, he gentleman-liked kissed my hand to introduce himself.  
  
"Vladislaus Dragulia," he said with such a strong accent that made me shudder.  
  
"Rosalinda Black," I replied, and when he sat, I did. He looked at me, but I tried to make that I didn't notice and watched the ball. After ten minutes he spoke again,  
  
"You may leave now." I took in a sharp breath. I was shocked, in a state of confusement, I felt so used and tricked. My face turned hot as I stood, I had no choice but to leave. Evening knowing he was of nobility; I was going to speak my mind. When I turned around he slyly spoke,  
  
"Next year, my sweet Rose, we will dance again." I was so confused, but just left the palace. Dracula's POV:  
  
Dracula entered the grand ballroom, and after a few moments, let the ball continue. This would be a special night he thought determined; he would find a new bride. After the death of his past three brides, Verona, Marishka, and Aleera, he killed their slayer. Gabriel Van Helsing, who stupidly did not realize he left Dracula with the ability to resurrect when attempting to murder Dracula again. Dracula had to find another bride, he could not live alone. He did not wish to be alone on cold nights that should be shared with someone he loved, a bride. He needed to share the pleasure of feeding, of being undead. When he reached out his mind he passed by many young girls thoughts. Some where ditzy, he couldn't stand another one of those kind of rides all their whining and crying. He searched for someone beautiful, strong, and someone intelligent. He passed another young girl's mind, she was thinking of common curtsies instead of how she looked and how many handsome men there were. She was polite, courteous, somewhat shy yet bold, she would be obedient, and loyal to his commands, and she would love him. He made his way to her standing on the side. She was looking down; he lifted up her chin to find himself looking into a beautiful face. He could tell that she would be loyal to the one she loves. Obedient, yet different than any other bride he had before. Behind the silver mask she wore, she had dark, brown, yet simply beautiful eyes. Her hair, jet-black, fell around her shoulders and face. She looked magnificent. She took her into his arms to dance. He searched her mind, finding that she was only 14. He would not sire her now, too young, maybe in a few years. He could wait 3 or 4 years, after his age, the time felt like nothing. After their dance, he introduced himself, and she to him. Her name was Rosalinda Black. A rose he thought to himself. When they sat, he studied her. Her rose red lips, he wanted them so much. But he would wait, and then he sent her away, telling her that he would see her again in the next year. Rose's POV: I told my coachman that I felt like walking, and so he followed me a few years away, incase I wanted to walk. I moodily walked down the road, when a boy caught my eye sitting on a rock. He noticed me and sheerly said,  
  
"Shouldn't you be dancing and flirting with all the old handsome nobleman?" I was not going to let him talk to me like that, especially in the mood I was.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?! Don't think for one moment that I didn't have 20 men waiting to dance with me! I was just tired and a little hot, so I came out for a walk."  
  
"Sure, I don't do fancy balls either." He laughed smiling. I laughed too. I just couldn't help not to with his cute smile and freckles. "My name is Michelangelo Davanine, but my friends call me Mike."  
  
"Rosalinda Black, Rose." I said smiling. We walked together down the path and laughed along the way. We became inseparable friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dracula's POV:  
  
Dracula pushed open the doors to the ballroom. He had waited one year, hoping to find an even more matured and beautiful women waiting for him. The music stopped. Everyone stopped their dancing except for one couple that continued dancing and laughing. They realized the silence and stopped their giggling. He looked at them annoyingly, ready to spring at them. He then realized the young woman was Rose, she had become more magnificent in her beauty, but what was she doing with another man? Maybe she needed to be reminded of his touch. He waved the ball to continue, and then steadily made his way to Rose. She continued to dance with this, this pathetic imperfect, boy.  
  
He tapped on Rose's shoulder, and when she turned he took her into his arms, paying no attention to the shocked man. When he knew the other man, he pulled Rose closer to himself, tightening his grasp around her waist. He started to gently kiss her neck and face, his hands slowly moving up and down her slim figure. Glancing at the envious man he gave him a sly and conquered smile. When the music ended, he gently pulled himself away from her. He lustily looked at her, observing her dress and matures. She wore an emerald green gown wearing also white satin gloves and slippers like the year before. This time a golden locket replaced her teardrop diamond necklace. He decided that he would wait another year; he would not sire her when she had much more beauty that she can obtain. He turned on his heal and walked away, leaving the girl to stand alone, amazed.  
  
Rose's POV:  
  
"Mike! You're a wonderful dancer! I don't know what you were complaining about before!" I said to my best friend. We had accompanied each other to this fall ball, the first of the season.  
  
"You're only saying that!" he replied sighing, carefully concentrating on his steps.  
  
"No, I... OW! That was my foot!" I said laughing, trying not to make him feel bad.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry! Oh, I'm just, uh, I guess I have two left feet, huh?" He smiled weakly. I laughed at him, and he joined in.  
  
"I told you we'd have fun, aren't you glad we came now?" I giggled, and then I suddenly realized that the music stopped and people were staring at us. I elbowed Mike in the arm and he suddenly stopped, embarrassed.  
  
I looked up and the host glared back at us. He beckoned the ball to continue, and Mike took me back into his arms and we continued to laugh and dance. I was having fun.  
  
All of a sudden, I was tapped on the shoulder and when I turned around I was swept up into the host's arms. I was shocked, and couldn't believe how rude it was when I noticed the dark eyes and remembered that it was Vladislaus Dragulia who so passionately danced with me almost a year ago. Only to leave me to go on and continue without him, but I could not resist his touch that made me shudder. I longed for his kiss, hypnotized into his gaze. He pulled me closer to him, his tow loose pieces of hair brushing my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist with a more firm but pleasant grasp. He continued by kissing me, I was trembling; I couldn't do anything on my free will now. Then, unexpectedly, he let me go. I almost fell without him to hold me up, and I was so shocked and fooled again. He turned on his heal and walked away. Did he not want me? Or was he just playing games for his enjoyment? I was rambling in my mind, so confused when Mike grabbed my shoulders pulling me back to my senses.  
  
"Do you want to leave now?" He whispered into my ear.  
  
"Yes, let's go, please." I answered in a quiet and tired way. We will return next year I thought, I would seek my revenge, play the same game with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I kind of took a break from writing this story… my apologies, and without further ado, here, I present (finally) the much needed… "next" chapter….

Chapter 3

Rose's POV:

Two years ago. My first ball, two years ago. It funny how nervous I was now that I think about it. It was two years ago, that I also met the most handsome yet mysterious man of my life. It was a shock to me, when it was I he chose to dance with, but even more of shock, that he had me leave. Then, I was met with the same embarrassment a year later. I would not stand for that again this year. This Hallows Eve Ball would end differently. I would resist those luscious eyes… those deep, dark… I snapped back into a reality as the music ended and people applauded. After a few moments another piece began.

I had begged Mike to let me attend alone. I told him I had to take care of a little problem, and would have much appreciated if he just stayed away from the ball. He was worried of course. Especially after the ball, where he was left to watch Vladislaus Dragulia, take me as a… a… plaything, a toy to entertain his wishes for that brief time. It still bothered me, as I looked around hopefully towards the large oak doors. It was nearly midnight. I was going to continue this treacherous game, and end it my way.

I adjusted my black satin gloves. They were a perfect set with my blood red dress. Mike had it designed for me. I though it shameful to wear it on an occasion where he was not present, but I decided to anyways. Plus, I couldn't wait to wear it anyways. I smiled to myself as I thought of the wonderful workmanship. The dress was a little low cut, and tight, but it gently flowed as it reached my hips. The wonderful satin gown fell perfectly. The black lace on the top in such and intricate, but beautiful design.

As I adjusted my black mask the great doors swung open. I caught my breath and prepared myself as the Count made his entrance. In ceremony the crowd waited in silence, until his signal for the ball to begin again. He made his motion and eyed the crowd. He eyes feel upon me and I froze. Trying very hard to remember my plan, using the memories of shame a hurt as motives. But as he approached, my plan began to seem less important.

Dracula's POV:

I had waited another year for her. As my eyes laid upon hers, I drank in her developed beauty. Her dress made her most desirable. I traced a few of her thoughts, anxiety rushing through her. I made my way towards her. As the music began, I thought I'd make a different approach to her this year. For this time, I would be taking her as my own.

Rose's POV:

Ok. He was coming this way. I held my breath, but before he ever reached me he turned another direction. What was he playing at? Or was that just it? Another game? I was not intending to get involved in a game. Or… or has he forgotten all about little Rosalinda Black? I tried to follow him with my eyes, but decided to find a way to a pillar. I leaned against it, forgetting of any ladylike manners and thought to myself.

Maybe he has forgotten all about me. Maybe the retaliating plan wasn't worth it, if he has forgotten, then maybe I shouldn't wish for revenge.

_No, look for him. Play his little game on him. _

_But what's the point, what if I present myself to him, and he doesn't even take serious notice of me? That would just be embarrassing myself._

_No, look for him. _

My mind argued back and forth with this conflict. But I decided, I should at least find where he is, then maybe see if I can catch his eye. If he intends to dance with me… let the seduction begin.

Dracula's POV:

I made my way through the crowd, pausing to greet decent people here and there. But always having my mind on Rose. From what I could tell, she made no attempt to follow me at first. After about 15 minutes I noticed her emerge from her little hiding spot near the pillar and search the room. A quick smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as I walked across her gaze to get her attention, and continued away from her. Let's see how long she would follow, and how far was she willing to go to catch me?

Rose's POV:

There. I saw him just a second ago. I headed towards where I saw him. Following the direction he went with my eyes, I pursued him. I wasn't going to give up just yet. I bit my red lips as I looked over the heads of many and saw him. I quickened my step. I was getting closer. I could see him just ahead of me. He was in arms reach of me, when he unexpectedly turned on his heel. I ran right into his chest, he caught my elbows and I regained my balance.

What a fool I thought of myself, but then he then took another turn in events and pulled me into a dance. No, I told myself I wouldn't fall into those eyes, into his gaze, I would not be made a fool. Not again… my thoughts lingered as I began to lose myself. I blinked a little I had to regain control of my thoughts….

Dracula's POV:

It seems she is resisting me. Well, trying. A poor attempt, but I admire her strength. But how can any woman resist me. Now, as this dance will end, I shall test her. The music was beginning to reach its end. But before I could leave her, I had to give her a reasonable motive. I brought her closer, my hand slid up her back. I could feel her shudder. I smiled slyly as I gently gave her kisses along her neck up owards her ear. Where I whispered

"How far are you _willing_ to go?"

Rose's POV:

_Willing? How far was I willing to go? _I thought to myself. His words snapped me out of the trance he put me in. But as he finished his sentence he let go of me and briskly began to walk away.

No. Damnit, I let my guard down. I stared angrily towards where her was heading. No way he was going to get away. This time, I'm going to let him have it. I got to build up my courage.

I set off at a walking pace and I saw his figure moving swiftly through the amount of people. I lifter my gown a little of the floor and quickened my step. Then, he disappeared behind a door. A door I would not have noticed had he not gone through it. I furrowed my fore head and taking a deep breath I continued. I was quickly getting tired of this game of his.

I set off towards the door. When I reached it I looked over my shoulder to check if anyone would notice myself disappear behind a hardly noticeable door, I slid through it. It was very dark. It seemed like a hallway, dimly lit by a few torches down the way. I slowly closed the door behind me. I bit my lower lip… what a waste. I turned to leave, but there he stood with a grim smile on his face, blocking the door.

"Ah, my Rose, what a pleasant encounter."


End file.
